The sudden drop
by Blacksnow412
Summary: theres a new titan in town. shes now a part of teen titans east will she be a part of speedys life? how will speedy confess his love for her? will aqualad make the first move and take her away from speedy?
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first story i hope you like it :)

* * *

It was a fresh start for me I decided today would be a new day for my nightmare but I would have never guessed that I would one day be so happy

and find true love anyways lets begin the story.

~11:53 P.M~ "ey" what ugh my head ugh I dont wana get up now "hey!" who? "HEY!" "what!? I'm up im up where am I?" oh that's right I was running

from 'them' "hey are you okay?" and to my surprise it was the leader of the teen titans "you were unconscious in front of the teen titans tower who are

you and why are you here?" geez he really can't even say are you okay? Whatever its not like I care I've been in worse situations than this. I felt a

sharp pain in my right arm and screamed with pain. "hey we should get you inside to check that arm of yours" as he helped me to the infirmary I knew I

had to explain everything raven checked my arm and took out the bullet that was in my arm and stitched my arm then bandaged it but once she saw

the bullet she had a confused face on and called robin over "hey robin check this out the bullet has something engraved it, it says project 051899" he

said " that's odd" then looked at me and said "so wana tell us who you are and why are you here?" I smiled innocently and said "gladly well my name

is Eira Klaus I came here because I want to join the teen titans east but I lost energy and ended up in this tower I was being tracked down from

someone I can't say but that's the reason for that bullet oh and can you give me that for one second?" they watched as I melted the bullet "you have

powers?" said robin "huh? Yeah but that's not my only one so what do you say can I join teen titans east?" even though I thought he would say no he

said "ok but we would like to know your other powers and why not join this team?" "k il tell you my powers and there's a reason why I want to join

teen titans east its because it's the fastest away from my father and can you please not talk about my past" he nodded and said "okay well first off let

go to the main room to introduce you to the team you'll have to stay here until titans east can prepare you a room right now il contact them so they

know they're guna have a new teammate" we went to the main room and I saw the whole team there. robin said "okay team we have a new

temporary teammate she guna stay here until titans east prepares a room for her right now you should introduce yourselves" beast boy came up and

said "sup dude my names beast boy but you can call me bb" "well hello bb my name is Eira Klaus maybe we can play some videogames later" "sure!"

then I met starfire she said "greetings new friend I am starfire" "hi starfire im Eira maybe we can go shopping later I can use some new clothes" "oh

that sounds glorious we can go do the shopping!" well she was perky though I wasn't lying I could use new clothes I wore a black jacket with a black

tank top and black pants and I could use a shower. Next was cyborg he said "hey girl my names cyborg but you can just call me cy like everyone else

does" "sup cy maybe I can help you in making some grub later on" "well ok that sounds cool" then it was raven she didn't seem like the talkative one

but I think I know how to get her to like me "hi raven I guess you already know my name haha" she just looked at me and went right back to her book

"well what book you reading? Oh I have the complete series of that book your reading" she looked up from the book and it seems I got through to her

because she looked up and put down her book and said "maybe I can borrow some books sometime we can go to the cafe sometime so that we can

read books" she smiled and then I said "sure! Lets go to barnes&nobles we can get some new books there" she smiled picked up her book and kept

reading with a straight face everyone was surprised that she smiled. starfire helped me with my stuff and I slept in my temporary room.

* * *

ok so im guna put the next chapter soon please comment :)


	2. Chapter 2: goodbye

Hi well this is my second chapter :)

and thnx vamperia longfang for taking interest in my story hope you like this chapter

p.s for other readers please review it would make me really happy so happy i would probably post another chapter the next day anyways enjoy

* * *

~next day~

I woke up with the sun shining on my face I groaned as I got up I seriously didn't feel like waking up but then I heard the growls in my stomach and

thought hey im already awake mind as well go eat something. I thought to myself sweet Mary poppins, batman! I'm a new teen titan it was the most

wonderful feeling I could ever have.

later on after taking a shower like us girls always do I went to the kitchen to see cyborg and beast boy fighting over meat and tofu and I saw

raven reading a book getting annoyed by they're stupid fighting and it looks as if starfire was playing with silkie and robin was well hell knows

where he is so

I decided to help the two boys fighting and said "hey bb cy good morning what are we having today on the menu?" cy said "were eatin beacon lots and

lots of beacon" then bb said "nu uh were having tofu!" then they started fighting "listing green bean were having beacon and that's final!"

I decided to

find a resolution to both of they're fighting I said "hey cy bb I think I know how to fix this listen cy you can cook beacon and so on for the rest of us and

I'll make bb some vegan food ok?"

they both looked at me and had the well-i-feel-stupid face on then bb said "you know how to cook vegan food?" I

said with a duh face "yeah of course im actually pretty skilled in the kitchen so sit back and let the pro handle this one boys"

after everyone ate robin came in I only stayed here for less than 2 days but saw how starfire

and robin felt about eachother so I gave a little push. I

whispered to starfire "hey star why dont you give this food to

robin so he can eat" I was smiling of course thinking oolala romance is in the air haha.

Starfire gave robin the food and both turned scarlet red robin said "um..thanks star you know I was wondering if you would like to go to the

amusement park near the docks tonight you know if you want" they both turned even redder and she said "that would be most pleasant friend robin" I

thought to myself im

like a cupid I just brought those two together I knew they just needed a little push. After all of that robin told everyone to meet on

the roof still trying to stop blushing.

we were all on the roofs and robin said "okay today were going to see Eira's powers so you might

wana step back a little" I'll pretend i didn't hear that

fine let me show you guys my skills first of all just to let you know i have 8 super powers and some of then you guys have"

they looked at me like what the fuck? "my first power which i gladly love is flying" i flew up and stayed in the air and said "okay now I was given this

bracelet because they thought

that I had too much power so this lets me control my power safetly I have power sensing meaning I can know what power someone else has I know

it's not that helpful" I flew back down and continued talking while sitting criss cross apple sauce just like in kindergarten

then I continued to speak "my other powers are breathing under water, shadow manipulation, animal communication, plant communication, and animal

morphing just like beast boy

haha" they looked at me dumbfounded and raven spoke up "can you explain what exactly are those powers?"

I looked at her and said "okay" with a big smile on my face "well shadow manipulation is that I can control people and hints from they're shadows but

there's a certain period of time that i can keep control and that's because of this bracelet.

Animal and plant communication lets me know what animal and plants are saying and lets me

speak with them it comes in handy once in awhile and animal morphing well its just like beast boys but im still trying to get used to it sometimes i turn

into an animal while im asleep and when im awake I can sometimes only get animal ears and tail though i feel more free showing my ears and tail."

beast boy then said "that's awesome dude!" after that we went back in and then we got a call from teen titans east bumblebee said "hey titans were

done preparing Eira's room so she can cone a soon as she can oh and robin already told us about Eira's powers so yeah bumblebee out" everyone

looked at me and then starfire said "oh dear friend i will miss you terribly before you leave can we do the shopping and makeovers?" i smiled and told

her "of course" before i knew it she had an iron grip on my arm and took me to the mall she took me to do my hair and i bought a new wardrobe.

starfire walked in the main room looking at me happily and said "dear friend you look so cute" i smiled like geez man

and said "well i was born with this

baby face so yeah" then i walked in and everyone loomed at me like woah.

Well compared to before i looked way much better. Right now i have my

naturally straight white hair that reached up to my knees and i had new black boots and white gloves that let my hands show a white choker and a

cute white dress that were like 2 inches higher than my knees and so i looked cute well that's what starfire said.

Then beast boy yelled out of nowhere

saying "you have white hair!?" i actually laughed at thay i guess nobody noticed it i also have grey eyes.

I loved how my hair was it was straight and

very long and my bangs were covering my left eye then i interrupted theyre staring by saying "well thanks guys for letting me stay here i owe you guys

big time well i guess im off but first i got gifts and goodbyes to give out" i left my duffle bag near the door with my new clothes and stuff and came up to

then and said "here raven this was the book you wanted right? This is my thanks for taking me out for coffee" raven smiled slightly at me as saying no

problem

"yo bb it was fun playing video games with you though i did win everytime" he looked at me pouting saying "you have the luck of the devil" i

giggled and said "hey cy your food was awesome and robin it was fun training with you but you need to learn how to have fun once in awhile"

then i

whispered to robin "and dont do anything i wouldn't do with starfire k?" his face turned crimson red and i giggled seeing how shy he is then starfire

looked at me with teary eyes and gave me a bear hug and said "oh dear friend I will miss you terribly"

I said trying to breathe "star I...cant...breathe"

she let go of me and had a sorry face while laughing I said my goodbyes and grabbed my duffle bag and headed to teen titans east.

* * *

hi sorry if it took too long and p.s the girl in the pic above is how Eira looks and thanks for the comments please comment more i appretiate it :)

i worked really hard on this chapter


	3. Chapter 3:New titan, new feelings?

thnx for looking at my story please review it will surely give me strength to keep writing anyways i really luv that people are reading this

speedy: well ur story isnt that hot and anyways when am i guna show up and have sum action? I mean isnt this story bout me?

me: oh haha very funny and dont worry you'll have sone action in this chapter p.s ur guna luv chapter 5 muahahah ahhh... Well i dont own teen titans even though i wish i did.

* * *

I flew all the way to teen titans east and arrived there like 3p.m I knocked at the door and bumblebee looked at me and said with a big hug "hi! Your so cute! Well its guna be better with another girl around but be warned when you walk in its guna be like a man cave well dont just stand there come in"

I walked in and she showed me to my new room and I unpacked my stuff and settled in for a moment I thought this is my new home I felt so happy bumblebee came in and said "well since you're settled in we should go over to the boys and say hi" we walked into the main room and heck she wasn't kidding it seriously looked like a man cave

bumblebee yelled and and all the boys looked at us and they yelled "what!?".  
They all turned to Eira and they all blushed and then Eira said "hi im sorry to intrude from now on it looks like well be living together from now on so i think i should introduce myself well hi my name is Eira Klaus and you guys are?" it was so funny all of them pushing eachother towards Eira first one to speak were mas y menos they both said "hola Eira Como estas nosotros somos mas y menos" (hi Eira how are you we are mas and menos)

bumblebee told her "ah sorry they only speak Spanish so you might not understand" Eira said "oh that okay i understand them my father was Hispanic they said 'hi how are you? We are mas y menos'" they looked at her like whoa after i talked to mas y menos aqualad walked up to me and said "hey names aqualad i heard that you can breath underwater too maybe we should go to the ocean sometime" Eira smiled and said "sure".

The person that I paid most attention to was speedy he looked at me with gentle eyes and smiled and said "hi my name speedy if you need anything dont be afraid to ask" I blushed so much that I looked like a tomato then bumblebee said "hey Eira we all have superhero names so you should have one two" I said "okay well how about snow?" they looked at eachother and smiled at me "that's actually what we thought because your skin is really white and so is your hair and also your eyes are grey" that's what bumblebee said and so now im going to be called snow.

While me and bumblebee were heading to bed she told me "so snow I saw that you were interested in speedy" I blushed so much and said "is it really that obvious?" she laughed as I had a pouting blushed face and then said "dont worry snow your really cute and it looked like speedy was interested in you too so good luck"

Speedy's POV  
when she came in through those doors the first thing that popped in my head was wow she's so cute. I wonder if she was interested in me wait no of course she wouldn't stupid! Ugh but why does she make me so crazy about her wait do I like her? Shit I think I do like her ugh just fucking perfect speedy she's way out of your league whatever il just go to bed.

* * *

So how was dont worry it gets better I promise you please review cuz it makes me happy :)


	4. Chapter 4: bunny or cat?

Hi i decided to post chapter 3 and 4 on the same day cuz i see that there are people reading my story and im very thankful for that yay and no school on monday thank you hurrican isaac lol

speedy:but isnt that bad for some people? And plus you need school ur not the smartest person i know

me:grrr now u made me feel bad and im not stupid i have have and advanced classes so ha!

speedy: yeah whatever anyways you dont own teen titans or me

me: well you dont have to remind me that :'(

* * *

bumblebee went to Snow's room to call her for breakfast and she saw a rabbit there it was so adorable then she remembered about how robin said changing into animals is one of her powers.

Bumblebee picked up the pure white rabbit that was asleep but felt that she was burning up and was panting so she ran to the boys that were watching t.v with snow the rabbit and said "guys I think snow has a high fever look she turned into a rabbit"

they came up and looked at her then snow woke up without much energy and said "bumblebee? Where am I? Oh no I have a fever sorry when I have a fever I turn into a animal and I guess I turned into a rabbit sorry until I get better I won't turn back sorry guys" then bumblebee had an idea and had a evil grin and said "here speedy you can take care of snow while she's a rabbit and until she gets better she can't go on mission so you two will stay here when there's a mission alright have fun then speedy im going out for a bit and the rest of you dont mess with her okay? Or else your guna regret it" she looked at them with an angry glare.

Speedy POV  
what!? I'm going to take care of snow? Well its not like I dont dislike it but I might do something to her wait a minute! She's a rabbit there's nothing I can do to her so all I got to do is make sure she gets plenty of rest.

Normal POV  
snow said to speedy who was blushing alot "hey speedy can I take a nap on your lap? Since im a rabbit and all" he blushed even more and stuttered saying "s-s-Sure lets go to the couch".

Wow I can't believe I said that well I have a fever so I guess it's alright. Without knowing i fell asleep then poof i turned back to normal well almost for some odd reason i had cat ears and a tail.

Speedy was surprised when she turned to normal only having cat ears and tail. I spoke up and said while sitting on his lap "oh im sorry speedy it looks like i did get better a little but doesn't look like i fully recovered i still got cat ears and tail but i wonder why i changed into a cat from a rabbit oh well can i still rest on your lap speedy" omg what did i say? Of course he would say no. But to my surprise he said "okay" and so I slept and without me knowing i was purring while sleeping.

Speedy put his hand on her back and started brushing her hair with his hand. Wait! What am i doing? I'm acting like a pervert brushing her hair like this but she's purring so i guess she likes it. Oh well

~11:35~

I was trying to sleep but i couldn't because of this stupid fever making me feel cold and bumblebee wasn't here so i can't got to her room to sleepover. Snow walked in the hallways and stopped in front of Speedy's room and then knocked and said "speedy can i cone in?"

there was a groan and then he said "come in" she walked in and said "um speedy i couldn't sleep and since bumblebees not here can i um sleep with you?" speedy woke up immediately and said to his own surprise "um sure come here".

wait what am i saying? I could take advantage of snow but at the same time i just want to be near her. She still had cat ears and tail but she was even more adorable the way she was wearing shorts and a tank-top she actually looked sexy wait a minute speedy what are you saying? Wait but wouldn't it be better to admit my feelings? Yeah that's it i like snow i really really like snow.

As snow crawled into bed with him she turned to look at him and they both blushed then said "goodnight" "goodnight snow" they both closed they're eyes.

speedy put his arm around her waist and she responded by coming closer and put her head against his bare chest they were both awake and then speedy cut the silence by saying "hey snow you know.. i really like you" she opened her eyes and then smiled angelically and speedy blushed and snow said "speedy i like you too" she they were both blushing speedy tilted her chin up with his index finger and then leaned in for a kiss she responded by kissing him back for awhile they were kissing normally then speedy put his tongue into her mouth and made the kiss more intense they both wanted time to just stop after awhile they stopped and he kissed her forehead and making both of them blush and they both fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

Thnx for reading

Speedy: finally I get some action but I dont think I would be able to control myself like that when there's a girl in my bed with me with shorts and a tank top.

Me:well its rated T so deal with it

Eira: wait I went to sleep in the same bed as him? *blush* oh no chinchillas824 what if he decides to do...dirty stuff *blush*

me: dont worry even though he's a perverted freak il make sure he won't do anything dirty since this story is rated T

speedy: hold up ur making me sound like and old perverted man im not perverted im a gentlemen

me: yeah right in what world? Anyways il work on the next chapter and please review so I can get more motivated :)


	5. Chapter 5: waitwhat?

me: so yeah funny thing happened i havent been able to post any new chapters for awhile because well i type all my chapters on my phone and i kinda accidently restarded my phone and erased all of my chapters so i hope you can wait a little longer

speedy: what!? how can you be so stupid!?

snow: c,mon speedy its not her fault shes not god with technology like a old lady

*i hug snow* me: see snows got my back...hey! im not like a old lady!

speedy: *laughing on the floor clutching his stomach* thats hilarious

me: *pouts* anyways on with the story and i do not own teen titans or any of the characters accept for snow ha!

snow:that just sounds perverted but anyways lets continue

* * *

~9 A.M~

~Snow P.O.V~

I woke up to see speedy still sleeping...and drooling I laughed a little taking out a camera out of thin air somehow and while i took his

picture i thought to myself 'well this is awesome blackmail material' I was grinning like the cheshire cat only without all the sharp teeth. I

quietly got out of bed without waking him up which was pretty hard because well he had his arm around me protectively but of course I turned

into a small hamster and got out of his hold I know your thinking well why a hamster? well honestly i dont know maybe because i like hamsters?

i dont know anyways i went to the main room you know where everyone hangs out when theyre awake and not asleep? well anyways i

decided to take a morning dip in the pool or whatever aqualad calls that thing that leads to the ocean.

I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump because seriously you thinking everyones asleep and you feel a hand on your shoulder?

you quickly think of a horror movie and so that freaked me out. But of course the only other person in america who's awake this early in the

morning would be aqualad. But thinking about it do fish sleep? ive had a pet before tha ive never really never paid attention to and one day

he was floating upside down...poor squishy yeah i named him squishy hey what can i say i was 5 and that was before everything went...wrong.

oh right back to aqualad. For a second it looked like he was giving me a disgust look but like a stupid person i brushed it off. he spoke fisrt

by saying "hey you about to take a swim" for a second i heard him say it like it was a good idea to let me drown to my death but since i can

breath underwater it wouldnt be such a smart mood and i know because i tried to drown squishy once and that didnt go well but hey like i said i

was 5 i didnt know much back then. so anyways i asnwered aqualad with a nod and so with an awkward silence he decided (more like planned)

to come with me and while we were underwater he told me to follow him and i had a bad feeling and not the bad feeling of when your dress is

underwater with it going up and showing my underwear to the world. i mean the bad feeling you get when the serial killer is in the same room

with you. Aqualad led me in some type of cave then when i try asking what were doing here he comes closer and closer to me and

then...

* * *

yeah i know pretty short and i had a cliff hanger i know most of you are thinking 'this stupid bitch when is she going to upload the rest of this!?' well dont worry il PROBABLY update sometime this month of october. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW SO THAT I CAN HAVE SOME ENCOURAGEMENT TO MAKE THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY :D


End file.
